fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nozus
| image = New_Canvas.jpg | image size = | bgcolor = #dcdcdc | fgcolor = #000000 | species = Evolved human | race = | nationality = American | birth date = | birth place = Nick Town, Nicktropolis | date of death = | age = | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 225 lbs. | relatives = | affiliation = The ACS | occupation = Full-time ACS member | education = | aliases = | love interests= | friends = | enemies = | archenemy = Transparent | residence = Nicktropolis | weapons = Immobilizer | paraphernalia = | abilities = Genius-level intellect Brilliant scientist Master of stealth Master tactician and strategist Ventriloquism Business management | alignment = Good | marital status= Single | debut = The ACS | created by = KM | signature appearance = The ACS | latest appearance = | japanese voice= | english voice = Milton James | spanish voice = }} Nozus is one of the members of the ACS. He is a dutiful and selfless individual, caring only for the fate of the society. Nozus was created by KM but based on the inactive user, Zhao's Fanboy. History Early life Nozus was born in a farm on the outskirts of Nicktropolis, in a bucolic settlement called Nick Town. At a young age, Nozus showed remarkable intelligence, reading and assimilating the works of Einstein, Planck and Feynman, Bohr, and the pantheon of theoretic physics, all at the age of seven. He studied advanced science, space and time, and eventually went to Yale on a merit scholarship in 2005. Nozus, a ballistics expert, enjoyed both wealth and success designing hi-tech weapons for a contractor with government ties. He used the money to found his own company in 2007, Zhao Industries. Nozus the Businessman Nozus turned his company into a multi-national corporation that would ultimately come to dominate most of the city of Nicktropolis. With it he owns mostly every media corporation in the city and uses them to reinforce his public image as a wealthy benefactor. Nozus made many industry connections, anything to help him rise to be the unchallenged master of Nicktropolis. He became the most powerful man in Nicktropolis, financially at least. Joining the ACS After responding to the alien invasion in Nicktropolis in 2023, Nozus joined with John the Marksman, Bagel, Collector, Web, and JJam to form the ACS. During this time, Nozus and the ACS would have many adventures, such as stopping an alien invasion, defeating an alien tyrant, traveling to alternate dimensions, defeating a corrupt government, battling demons, etc. Nozus would work with the ACS up until he was incapable to do so, as an elder. Personality Nozus was shown to be highly intelligent, on par with other geniuses such as Brandon. Similar to John, Nozus is quick-witted, observant, and intuitive; rarely being caught off guard or deceived. He can sometimes be sadistic and manipulative, yet polite with a dry sense of humor. Through keen observation, Nozus can quickly determine the situation at hand. Even when up against a stronger opponent, he can gain an advantage by quickly exploiting their weaknesses. TBA. Powers and abilities Nozus possesses a keen intellect as well as a photographic memory, thanks to his hyper-developed brain. Nozus is also endowed with brilliant deductive skills and is very skilled in the intimidation and interrogation of criminals, on par with John. He always saw the clue everyone overlooked, and solved the conundrums he set himself out to investigate. He is also a ballistics expert and his signature weapon is the Immobilizer. Quotes Gallery Nozusonacs.png|Nozus' original appearance References Category:Characters Category:ACS members Category:Characters created by KM Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Entrepreneurs Category:Humans